This invention relates to a boat hull, and, more particularly, to a generally V-shaped boat hull which increases lift, reduces drag, and maximizes speed. The invention finds particular utility in hulls for high speed power boats. However, the invention is not limited to any particular type of boat and is applicable, e.g., to fresh water fishing boats, recreational boats, offshore boats, and other types of boats.
Many power boats are designed with a deep V hull to provide a comfortable ride and good handling characteristics. However, a major problem with deep V designs is that comfort and handling is attained at the cost of sacrificing high speed performance.
Increased speed is generally obtained by minimizing the drag of the hull and by increasing the lift of the hull so that the hull planes over the water at high speeds. Drag is generally minimized by decreasing the wetted area of the hull. However, decreasing drag and increasing lift usually adversely affects comfort and handling.
The invention solves the problem of obtaining high speeds without sacrificing a comfortable ride and good handling characteristics. A hull shape is provided which minimizes drag and maximizes speed while at the same time maintaining performance and handling characteristics. The hull is generally V-shaped, and the deadrise angle of the hull gradually increases from the stern to a point forward of the stern at the rate of about 2.degree. to 6.degree. for each four feet of keel length, or about 1/2.degree. to 11/2.degree. for every foot of keel length. Tranverse cross sections of the hull between the stern and said forward point are generally convex. The hull may be provided with a truncated keel line and a relieved transom.